


Sonder

by omgitsdez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agendered hanji, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, M/M, Multi, Other, Shorts, Songfic, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsdez/pseuds/omgitsdez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own</p>
  <p>Erwin walks into a strip club, hoping to appease his loneliness. When he discovers that it's amateur night, he can't help but feel unlucky. He has no idea how wrong he is.</p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second shot at a fic! Each short is independent but all of the stories exist in the same city, in the same universe. Some story lines may meet and some might not. All of the characters mentioned in the tags will eventually be brought in and this fic will eventually become Explicit. So please hang in there for me!  
> The song for this fic (If you have guessed) is "You Shook me All Night Long" By AC/DC. I included a link in case you want to listen and read for full effect!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo2qQmj0_h4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own
> 
> Hanji is a grad student working a catering job to try and pay the bills. What seems like another routine job turns out to be more than just routine with the birthday girl takes a keen interest in Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my second shot at a fic! Each short is independent but all of the stories exist in the same city, in the same universe. Some story lines may meet and some might not. All of the characters mentioned in the tags will eventually be brought in and this fic will eventually become Explicit. So please hang in there for me!  
> The song for this fic is "Suit" By Boom! Bap! Pow!. I included a link in case you want to listen and read for full effect!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C3uRqjA8UE

Hanji let out a slow exhale as they started unloading crates of alcohol from the truck. Another day, another dollar. They had a lot of work to do back in the lab, but that didn’t really pay. When they entered their masters program the board had agreed to give Hanji a stipend but it wasn’t very substantial. They made up for it by bartending for a catering company a few days a week. It wasn’t much, but it kept the bills paid.  
There hadn’t been much information given about this event. That meant it was somebody with a lot of money that didn’t want ‘normal’ people catching wind and trying to crash it. Hanji didn’t really agree with that mentality but if they were rich it meant big tips.  
They let out a soft sigh and looked up to the sky. It was clear and blue and a perfect day to take the pups to a dog park. Too bad Hanji was stuck at work. The crates were heavy to most people, but Hanji had been toting them around for years now. It didn’t bother them so much anymore.  
Carrying the crates into the ballroom turned into quite the event. They nearly took out three or four younger girls running through the halls and squealing. The girls were dressed in long sequined gowns that were studded with jewels and wearing shoes that were way too expensive for anyone, let alone some high school girl. Hanji had dealt with plenty of girls like that before. After all, ‘normal’ people didn’t order a $10,000 catering spread for their daughters 18th birthday.  
That was literally all they had been briefed on. It was some rich girl’s 18th birthday so they needed to make sure they were checking IDs. All of the underage attendees were supposed to be wearing bracelets, but it was unlikely these high fashion teens were going to keep on a cheap looking paper bracelet.  
Hanji smiled at the thought as they started setting up the booze behind the counter. They used to keep the top shelf stuff out for the guests to see but with so many underaged hands possibly grabbing for the booze, they were instructed to keep the booze behind the counter.  
Hanji looked up, mocha colored eyes darting around the room. They’d put on their fancier dark rimmed glasses that weren’t quite as thick. Hanji could still see, but at a distance things were a little blurry. Even with their compromised vision, they were still able to see the flamboyant gowns and overly expensive suits. They’d learned the signs of wealth considering how often they spent time around it.  
The outfit Hanji wore was a simple suit with a black bow tie and vest. The white shirt underneath had simple cuffs. Their brown hair was pulled back into the usual messy bun. Hanji’s bosses had tried to get them to wear their hair more professional and Hanji had just given them a blank look. This was professional. Needless to say, the topic never got brought up again.  
Music started to play and more people started to file in. Hanji eyed the group, trying to pick out the big tippers. This was their normal ritual. Hanji liked to watch people, not only to figure out who was going to tip well but also because human interactions were fascinating. They’d never really understood a lot of the pageantry involved in events like this. It seemed akin to animals showing dominance in nature. It was impolite to growl or mark their territory with urine so these people paraded their children out in big dresses and threw expensive parties. This was nothing more than a show to other families that they were king of the urban jungle.  
Hanji had learned a long time ago that the easiest way to understand humans was to compare them to animals. A drunken man stumbled over to the bar to order another rum and coke and Hanji just smiled, mixing it nice and strong for him. He tucked a twenty into their jar and stumbled off, calling a woman’s name. Quite the mating display, really.  
They’d been so caught up watching the man stumble away that they didn’t even notice the beautiful woman who was just behind him in line. When Hanji turned their head, their eyes widened. The woman in front of them was wearing a tight peach dress decorated with sparkling diamonds. One side of her strawberry blonde hair was pulled out of her face with a diamond studded comb.  
It revealed her perfectly round face, full pink lips and golden eyes that sparkled. Hanji wasn’t sure if she seemed to glow because she was having fun or if it was because she was an angelic, ethereal being. Hanji knew that the first option was far more likely, but the second theory seemed to have a slim possibility as well.  
The girl licked her pink lips, moistening them. Her cheeks were pink with blush and her skin alabaster pale. The entire world faded away around Hanji when their eyes met those golden orbs. They sucked Hanji in, ensnaring them in some kind of spell. If this was witchcraft then Hanji wanted to believe.  
Finally, the short girl spoke “Can you make me a Shirley Temple?” She yelled over the music, her voice just as perfect and melodic as the rest of her.  
Hanji nearly dropped the glass they were holding but managed to catch it again and pour some grenadine into it, following by Sprite “Ah! Yes! Of course!” The words came out a nervous stutter and Hanji was suddenly terrified that they might spill the drink on the other girl.  
The blonde took her drink and smiled “Thanks! Hey...You look worn out. You should take a break soon.” She said, perfect lips wrapping around the straw and sucking up some of the liquid.  
Hanji was transfixed by it and nodded slowly “Yeah...I...I will soon.”  
The girl smiled and winked before bouncing away. As she left, Hanji’s ability to attend to the rest of the party returned. The song playing overhead seemed rather fitting.  
_You’re so cute, I wanna wear you like a suit._  
I think you’d look pretty good on me. __  
Very fitting. Hanji took a breath and took their apron off, setting it to the side. They found another person to cover them for their lunch break and disappeared down the hall, completely unaware of the blonde from before following them down the hall.  
The carpeted floors made it impossible for Hanji to hear her sneaking up. She was gaining fast and Hanji was completely unaware until she was shoved into one of the many doors that lined the hallway. Hanji yelped and stumbled into what appeared to be a viewing room of some sort. There were cushy theatre style chairs and a large screen.  
When Hanji’s eyes adjusted and focused on the face of the person who had all but kidnapped them, they weren’t near as angry. It was the blonde girl who’d told her to take a break. She smiled at Hanji, a big, playful smile that entranced Hanji. It was that damn spell again.  
The girl had her hand over Hanji’s mouth “Don’t talk. Just listen.” She whispered.  
Hanji nodded slowly and the girl lowered her hand “It’s my birthday, you know.” She said, leaning back against the wall a little.  
The comment seemed a little out of the blue, but Hanji stayed silent like they were told to be. Another smile came to the girl’s lips, but this one seemed much more mischievous “What’s your name?” She asked.  
Hanji cleared their throat and straightened up, fixing their bowtie “Hanji.”  
The girl nodded and Hanji started to ask for her name, but the girl stopped any possible conversation when she pulled her dress up and started working a black lacey thong down her legs. She tossed them to the side, the dress still pulled up “I want a present. From you.”  
This was a dream. There was no way this beautiful girl was asking Hanji for sex. They felt that they were average at best. How could this beauty want them? Hanji looked around as if looking for someone else or a joke camera. They girl pouted a little and crossed her arms “We don’t have a lot of time you, know.”  
That was true and it was the only reminder that Hanji needed. They scrambled over to the girl, closing the space between them quickly. Their lips met in a crash like thunder and the blonde’s softness was all the more evident to Hanji now. The kisses were hungry and wet, dripping with need and anticipation.  
Hanji wasn’t going to waste any time. Even as they bruised each other with desperate kisses, their hand snaked up the girl’s dress, skilled finger’s finding the delicate folds without much effort. The soft hair tickled her fingertips as she spread the girl open and slipped a finger inside her. She was already wet and it made Hanji let out a long, drawn out moan.  
Their lips found the girl’s neck, biting and tasting her sweet skin. It seemed like everything about her was sweet as honey, though Hanji had one more thing to taste. Everyone knew that the best way to get information was to experiment, and as a scientist, Hanji was always very thorough in their experiments.  
Hanji broke from the girl’s neck to fall to their knees, eyes bright as they looked up at her and smirked. Her cheeks were pink and those pink lips were messy and puffy from the rough kisses they’d shared. They were parted and Hanji’s name was dripping from them like prayers. Soft begging only encouraged Hanji.  
They disappeared beneath the mess of fabric and didn’t hesitate to find the same velvet cavern they’d been exploring with their fingers. The teasing digits were replaced with a practiced tongue and the girl, pressed herself against the wall, spread her legs and gasping for air, hands resting on the top of Hanji’s head, holding them in place.  
When Hanji began exploring the girl with their mouth, they found that their hypothesis was correct. Her pussy was just as sweet as the rest of her. The sweet nectar covered their lips and chin as they slipped a second finger inside her. It made the girl cry out and Hanji was more than eager to see how far they could push the golden eyed girl over the edge.  
Ideally, she would be a mess when Hanji was done with her. Hanji concentrated on the pleasant bundle of nerves between the girl’s leg, their tongue flicking over it again and again as their finger’s thrusted in and out of her. The fabric muffled the girl’s sounds, but Hanji knew she was calling their name desperately, pleading for more.  
Hanji knew they’d pushed her over the edge when they only audible sound was little squeaks and gasps, her legs shaking as she struggled to stay on her feet. Afraid that the girl’s knees would buckle, Hanji reached around the girl’s legs, holding her up.  
“FUCK! S-Stop! Fuck!” She hissed, head tilted back as she came.  
Hanji chuckled and licked their lips, pulling the dress over her head to look up at the girl. She was flushed, the exposed part of her chest the same color pink as her cheeks. She had clearly had a hand in her own hair, as the perfect bob was a bit of a mess and the comb was hanging loosely. When she caught her breath she let out a little laugh and straightened herself up, legs wobbling.  
At that sight, Hanji couldn’t help but feel a little victorious. The blonde bent over and picked up the black panties and purse that she’d discarded at the door. Hanji was busy cleaning themselves up with a handkerchief in their pocket. They didn’t notice the girl scribbling on a napkin.  
She came over to Hanji and smiled, tucking the black panties and napkin into her vest pocket “That was...a great birthday present.” She said with a soft smile, starting to turn to leave.  
Hanji reached out and caught the girl’s thin wrist “Wait! What’s your name?”  
The smile that Hanji was met with made their heart stop. She leaned up and kissed Hanji’s lips gently “Petra.” She whispered before disappearing out the door, leaving Hanji stunned and wanting more.  
Hanji almost went back to work with the panties in their pocket but a fellow co-worker pointed it out and Hanji took them out quickly and looked the napkin over. It was a phone number...and a lipstick stain. There was that song playing in the background again.  
_You’re so cute, I wanna wear you like a suit.  
I think you’d look pretty good on me. ___


End file.
